Dark Angel
by PerfectArt
Summary: my friends version of twilight
1. Chapter 1

Dark Angel

Chapter 1

My phone started to ring in my pocket.

'' Hello?'' I asked.

'' Hi Amber!'' my best friend said

'' Hi Courtney!''

'' I was wondering if we are still going to Club Alien?''

'' Of course we are.''

'' I was wondering if you could ask Sam to go with us?''

'' You invited Trevor didn't you.''

'' It was just he had this face on... I was weak.''

'' Yes. Yes you were.''

'' So will you call Sam?''

'' If it makes you happy.''

'' Thank you.''

'' I'll call you when I get his answer.''

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.''

I hung up and thought how could Courtney do this after I told her no. I said to her millions of times. It was expose to be a girl night. No boys. I thought that she was different from that. She always listens to me. I went back to reality and punched in Sam's number.

'' Hello?'' Sam asked

'' Hi Sam.'' I said.

'' Oh hi Amber.''

'' I was wondering if you would like to go to a new dance club called Club Alien?''

'' Courtney invited Trevor, right?"

'' How did you know?"

'' Trevor told me."

'' So will you go?"

'' Okay."

'' See you at Courtney's house.''

'' What! How old are you turning in a week?''

'' I thought you knew.''

'' I just want to make sure.''

'' I'm turning 21 remember.''

'' I just want to make sure. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

I hung up and dialed in Courtney's number in.

'' What did he say?!'' she yelled.

'' He said yes.''

'' So, do you want me to pick you up to go to mall?''

'' Okay.''

'' See you in a few minutes.''

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch. I grabed my favorite vampire series called Twilight and started to read. The book was getting to a good part but, before I could read two page the honk from Courtney's car made me jump. I quickly grabed my purse and ran out the door. I jumped in the car. The only thing that was talking was the radio. Courtney was the first one to break the ice.

'' Are you still mad at me for inviting Trevor?''

'' What do you think?''

'' I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?''

'' Of course I will.''

'' So what is happening in Twilight?''

''James is trying to get Bella to a dance studio.''

'' Who is James again?''

'' He is a nomad. Nomads are vampires that have no home and drink human blood. Also when they find a victium they will never give up until the victum is killed.''

'' I still don't get it but the book seems very good.''

'' I know. I wish I had someone like Edward. ''

'' But you have someone like Edward, you have Sam.''

'' But Edward is different. He is.. I can't say it.''

We finally got to the mall. I flew out of the car before Courtney could say another word. We went into Sears first to find jewelry. Courtney found gold hoops and I found some red studs. We went to JCPennys next.

'' What do you think of this one?'' she asked

She came out of the dressing room with a black shirt that exposed her belly. She looked hot with that that shirt on.

'' Wow!'' was all I could say.

'' I know. Do you think Trevor will like it?''

'' He won't like it. He will love it. You look hot.''

'' Thank you. I think i'll wear it with my jeans. Now it's your turn.''

I steped into the dressing room and got changed. I picked a tight hot red dress. When I opened the door I saw Lauren's jaw drop.

'' Do I look that good?'' I asked.

'' Of course you do! Sam is going to be speachless!''

'' Now it's on to shoes.''

We went back into the dressing room and put our clothes on. We went to Shoe Carnival next, I spotted this hot red high heels. I put them on and they fit. Courtney found black high heels too. We walked out exicted and ready for tonight. We sang all the songs on the radio until we got to Courtney's house. When I looked at clock it was 7:40 and the boys were going to be here in 20 minutes. We got dressed and we were ready for them. We were watching T.V. when the door bell rang. We got to the doorway then less then a second. We made sure that we looked good first.

'' How do I look?'' I asked.

'' You look fantasic. How about me?"

'' You look great.''

We opened the door and Sam and Trevor looked amazing. Sam was a kid with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white shirt. Trevor was a kid with black hair and brown eyes. He had a brown shirt with plain jeans. They looked at us like hungry wolfs seeing beautiful deer. Lauren and I giggled under our breath so Sam and Trevor wouldn't hear.

'' You girls look beautiful,'' they both complimented.

'' Thank you,'' we said.

'' So were is Club Alien?'' Trevor asked.

'' It's on main street. You know, the main one.'' Courtney replyed.

They all laughed and set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trevor got in the driver's seat, Courtney in shotgun, Sam and me in the back. Trevor put on the radio to pass the time. We got there in a half an hour but it seemed like a couple of minutes. The sign for the Alien Club was all green. The building was like a ware house, but big as a school gym. When we walked in and the music was so loud that I couldn't hear for a while. We finally found seats and Courtney and Trevor went on the dance floor right when we sat down.

'' So you look nice tonight!'' Sam yelled

'' I know! Lauren helped me find my outfit!'' I yelled back.

'' So do you want to dance?!''

'' Sure!''

Sam pulled me off my seat. We made our way through the crowd to get some room to dance. When we were walking I could feel eyes on me the whole time. When I was dancing I spotted a guy looking in my way. He was so cute. He had black hair with baby blue eyes. Sam saw me staring somewhere but he couldn't figure out what I was looking at.

'' Amber! What are you looking at?!''

'' I just daydreaming!''

'' What were you day dreaming about?!''

'' You!''

He looked at me strange for a second then started to dance again.

'' Sam! Can you get me drink?!''

'' Sure!''

He walked off and then I tried to find that guy. He looked like a fallen angle. They're not common here you know. I turned around to see if he was there and then I felt someone touch me. I turn around and it was that boy.

'' Would you like to dance?!'' He asked.

'' Sure!''

We danced for a little bit then he started talking again.

'' So what is your name?!'' he yelled.

'' My name is Amber! What's your name?''

'' Mine is Jasper!''

'' Nice name!''

'' You have a good name too.''

We danced for a while and then I could see Sam's black jacket in the corner of my eye.

'' I am so sorry but my friend is coming!''

'' Okay! Meet me near the DJ then!''

'' Okay!'' I yelled back more than willing.

I turned my head to see if Sam was close. When I looked back, Jasper was gone. I felt another person touch my shoulder. I turned and saw Sam standing there with two drinks.

'' Here is your drink!''

'' Thanks!''

'' So did anyone try to dance with you!''

'' No! I have to talk to Courtney really fast!''

Before he could say another word I ran off to find Coutrney. It was a while until I found Lauren. I found her with Trevor dancing in the corner. I finally got there through the crowd

'' Courtney! Courtney!''

'' Where's the fire, Amber?!''

'' I need to talk to you alone!''

I pulled her away from Trevor and into the girls bathroom and made her go to the far back of the room.

'' I got so much news!'' I yelled.

'' What is it?''

'' I meet a guy and he is so cute!''

'' Really? What is his name?''

'' Jasper. Thats his name.''

'' But does Sam know... I am so stupid. Sam dosen't know.

'' Of course he dosen't.''

'' What did he tell you?''

'' We danced then when I told that I saw Sam he told me to meet him the DJ.''

'' You should go.'' Lauren advised as her head bobbed softly in time to the distant sound of the music.

'' But Courtney, what about Sam. He is going to know that I am gone. He will not let me out of his sight.'' I was worried that Sam would find out and throw a big hissy fit. Again. I'm keeping count. Don't ask.

'' Then I will tell him that you had to go home 'cause you were sick, and you didn't want to get him sick.''

'' Thank you Courtney, you're a genius!''

'' I know I am.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was so happy that she was doing this for me. We walked out of the restroom and I walked towards the front door. I turned around to see Courtney talking to Sam. He walked with her to the corner were Trevor was. I couldn't believe that it worked. I started to walk towards the DJ. Then someone pulled me outside and I couldn't see his face. I was about to scream my head off then I heard his voice.

'' Amber calm down.'' Jasper said

'' You could warn me before you do something like that.''

'' Sorry. I just wanted to be alone with you.'' He sounded so dreamy.

'' You could have just called my name then I would have come to you.''

'' Sorry.''

We steped into a blue truck. When the car turned on it sounded like a loud lion roaring. I jumped put Jasper was comforting me and surpressing a laugh.

'' I want you to put this over your eyes.'' he said.

He handed me a rag. I looked at him werid but I didn't want to argue with him so I put it on. I was nervous of were he was taking me, but i wasn't worried about getting hurt. This strange feeling of security came on when I was around him. I thought of what Sam was wondering, if he knew that I was here, I don't even what he would do.

We stopped and I heard the car shut down. The car door slamed shut and then my side opened simultaniously and Jasper helped me out. He helped me walk to whatever place he wanted me to go. Then we stopped.

'' You can take the rag off.'' He whispered in my ear.

I pulled it off and we were at the park lake. The water looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I looked down and there was a picinc. This guy moved into relationships fast. I didn't really care.

'' How did you do this?'' I asked.

'' Somehow I knew that I would meet someone to night. Now lets eat.''

We sat down and the food looked and smelled good. There was fish, mash potatos, and lots of other stuff. After I ate I layed down and looked at the bright stars. Then Jasper did the same thing too. After a couple of minutes I looked at Jasper who was staring at me. I sat up and so did Jasper.

'' I was thinking of something that I want to do.'' he said.

He leaned into me and I did too. Our lips touched eachothers and it felt so good. Then I thought of Sam and I pulled away. I turned my head away from his eyes.

'' What?'' he asked.

'' It is that I already have a boyfriend and I feel horrible for doing this to him.''

'' Ohh. I guess that I have to take you back.''

'' You can't take me back because then Sam will wonder why I came back.''

'' What did you tell him?''

'' My friend told him that I had to go home and had to be alone. But we can still hang out.''

'' Okay. I would like that. Here is my phone number.''

He handed me pices of papper with a number on it. I got out my phone and put in Jasper's number. I saved it and now he was in my phone.

'' Thanks.''

I got up and we walked to the truck. When we got near the truck then Jasper grabbed my hand.

'' Close your eyes for a second Amber.'' Jasper told me.

'' Why?''

'' I want to give something to you.''

I closed my eyes and I could hear Jasper getting something out of this pocket. Then he put something over my head and onto my neck. Then he put his mouth next to one of my ears.

'' You can open your eyes now.'' he whispered in my ear.

I looked on my neck to see a beautiful gold neckales. The whole chain was gold. The charm was a apple and under the apple said Twilight. How could he know that I loved Twilight. I wanted to ask questions but I choiced to leave it alone.

'' Why don't you drive. I don't know where your house is.'' Jasper said.

'' Thanks.'' I said.

I drove to my house and we were at my house in a half an hour. When we got there I got of the car and Jasper got in the driver seat.

'' You can come in if you want to.'' I told him.

'' Thank you I would like that.'' he said again.

He turned the car off and walked me inside. He sat on the couch. I turned on the T.V. for him and he changed the channel to the Discovery Channel. It was shark week and it was about Great Whites.

'' Do you want anything to drink?'' I asked.

'' No I'm fine.''

I sat next to him and watched it with him. He spotted something on the coffee table. He grabed the Twilight book that I was reading this morning.

'' You like this book?'' he asked.

'' Yes. Do you like the series?

'' I love it. What part are you on?''

'' I am on when Bella has to save her mother and she is at the dance studio.''

'' You are so close to a very good part.''

After a couple of minutes I spotted a car's headlights turn into my driveway. I looked out the window and it was Sam's car.

'' Hide!'' I yelled.

'' What?''

'' It's Sam.''

'' Act sick. I will be under your bed.''

'' Just don't touch anything.''

Jasper ran into my room and I heard him under my bed then he acted like he found something intresting.

'' Jasper.'' I said angry.

'' Just joking.''

The door bell rang and I walked there slowly like I was sick. I opened the door and Sam was there.

'' Hi Sam,'' I said weak.

'' Wow Amber you don't look that good.''

'' I know. Why are you here?''

'' I came to see if your okay.''

'' Thanks for being caring but I am okay.''

Sam wasn't lookng at me but on the coffee table. I turned to see Jasper's car keys. My heart stopped for a second. Sam walked towards the coffee table and picked up the key.

'' Who's keys are these?''

'' Those are mine.''

'' But aren't these yours.''

He held my keys.

'' I made two. Why are you asking so many questions?''

'' A guy told me that you walked out with a guy.''

'' And you believed him.''

'' I thought ....''

'' You thought the wrong thing.''

'' Okay, I just wanted to make sure you are safe.''

'' You need to go before I get you sick.''

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.''

He walked out the door Jasper came out from under my bed.

'' I hate to say this but your a terrible actor.''

'' Thank you.''

He put his hands on my hips and gave me a kiss on the cheek. His hands was so cold and the kiss that he gave me send chills down my spin kissed my cheek it sent chills down my spin. He didn't seem to get the word friends. Then the door opened and Iooked up and saw Sam with his mouth open. My heart stopped again. He pulled me from Jasper's hands and pulled me outside. He throw me in the car. I could see Jasper in the doorway running to get me but Sam was driving before he could reach me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'' Why is he there!'' he yelled

I didn't anwser.

'' Anwser me now!''

'' He's a friend!''

'' No he isn't! He was holding you with his hands around you. I am not dum Amber! I thought you would never do this but I thought wrong! Also you lied to me.''

I made sure that the door was unlocked.

'' Maybe you were just a jerk!''

'' What!''

'' You heard me!''

Before he could say another word I opened the car door and jumped out of the car. The car was about going 40 mph because I landed hard on the ground. I got up and ran into the woods. I looked back to see if Sam had stopped. I looked and the car was parked outside of the woods.

I ran as far as my legs would go. I triped on a log so I sat down on at and rested for a while. I pulled my cell phone out and put in Courtney's number.

'' Hello.''

'' Courtney I need your help.''

'' Amber, what happened?''

'' Sam saw Jasper in my house and I jumped out of the car and now I am stuck inside the woods.''

'' What street by the woods?''

'' Near Golden Bridge.''

'' I will be on my way. Hold on.''

'' Courtney don't tell Trevor because then he'll tell Sam.''

'' Okay. I will be there in a couple minutes. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

I hung up the phone and went into a ball to keep warm. The weather was probally in the 50's. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. I heard a snap from the side of me.

'' Who is it?''

I saw a shape of a person. My heart was skipping beats and I was so scared.

'' Who is it!'' I screamed.

'' Calm down Amber.'' the voice said.

'' Jasper. Is that you?''

'' Of course it is.''

He ran to me and rapped his arms around me. I huged him too. I was crying with trears of joy to see him again.

'' What happened?'' he asked.

'' Sam was yelling at me and then I jumped out of a car going 40 mph. Then I called Courtney to get me out.''

'' Amber!'' Courtney yelled.

'' Courtney we are over here.''

'' Who is we and I thought I would never find you.''

She looked at Jasper and then at me.

'' Thank you for coming Courtney.'' Jasper said.

'' Your welcome.''

I tried to move but I fell to the ground and Courtney and Jasper ran to my side.

'' Are you okay.''

'' No. I think I broke my leg.''

Jasper picked me up and we walked out of the forest and saw Sam's car there, but I didn't see Sam. We hurried into Courtney's car. Jasper helped me into the back seat and then sat next to me. We drove to my house and Jasper carried me in. The T.V. was still on and Jasper put me on the couch. Courtney went in the kitchen and came back with ice. She put it slowly on my leg and it hert a little. Courtney got out her cell phone and punched in numbers. She went into the next room and talked to someone.

I saw another headlights coming into my driveway. I pushed myself of the couch and saw that it was Sam again. I did a sighed. Jasper looked out the window and I could tell that he was mad. The door bell rang and Jasper cared me into my room and put me on the bed. The door bell rang again and again. I tried to get up but Jasper pushed me softly down. Then I heard the lock unlock.

'' I forgot that Sam has keys to my house.'' I said.

'' It's okay I wont let him get near you.''

Jasper went out and closed the door behind him.

'' Where is she!'' Sam yelled.

'' She is in her room! She has a broken leg because of you! She dosen't want you here right now!''

'' I will talk to her tomarrow then.''

The front door slamed shut. The door slowly opened and Courtney was there.

'' I just called 911 and they will be here soon to pick you up.'' she said.

'' Thank you Courtney.''

Jasper came in.

'' Sam stromed off and he said that he would be here tomarrow.''

'' I know I heard,'' I said.

'' When you get out of the hospital I will stay here.'' Jasper said.

'' You don't have to.''

'' But I want to. Now get some sleep until they come.'' he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I closed my eyes and no time I was a sleep. I was dreaming that I was in the woods and I saw Jasper standing in the far edge. I started to walk to him then he had a grin on. Then I spotted two pointed teeth. I tried to run but Jasper was right there when I turned. I woke up in a room I didn't know. I looked around and then I discovered that I was in the hospital. I had a cast on and Jasper was next to me. Then he got up to go to see the doctor. I couldn't figer out what they were talking about. Then Jasper came back and sat down and faced me.

'' The doctor said that you will be out in a couple of minutes.'' he said.

'' Thanks for staying Jasper.''

He nodded and sat up and went out the door and came back with a wheel chair. He helped me into it and he pushed me out the door and into the waiting room. Jasper pushed me out into the parking lot and put me into the front seat of his car. He walked to the back and put the wheel chair into the truck. He got into the car and started it.

'' Do you feel better?'' he asked.

'' A little.''

He turned the radio on and the ride was short. We got to my house in a couple minutes. He pulled the wheel chair from the back and put it in the house. He carried me into the house and put me on my bed.

'' Are you going to stay?'' I asked.

'' If you want to.''

'' Of course I do.''

He got in the bed with me and pulled the covers on us.

'' Good night.'' He said.

'' Good night to you too.''

He kissed me on the forhead. I feel back to sleep and I had the same dream. I woke up with a gasp. I got up and I told myself that it was just a dream but it felt so real. I was breath hard and I looked outside. It was sunrise and Jasper was still sleeping. I layed down and keeped my eyes open. I didn't want to have the same dream. Then I felt Jasper moving and turned to look at him. He opened his eyes and got up. He looked at me and he smiled.

'' Good Morning Amber.'' he said.

'' Good Morning Jasper.'' I said.

He got up and went out of the room. I heard him in the kitchen. He came back with toast and eggs.

'' Here you go.'' he said.

'' Thank you every much.''

'' So do you want to go anywhere today?''

'' I don't have a lot options.''

I pointed to my broken leg.

'' That is true. Do you want to see a movie.''

'' Sure. What do you want to see?''

'' Do you like scary movies?''

I nodded.

'' Do you want to see 30 Days of Night?''

'' I would like that.''

I started to eat eggs. I was so hungry that I didn't care that it burned my throut. I was done with them and handed the plate to Jasper.

'' Are you that hungry?''

'' I didn't have anything for dinner last night.''

'' Will get extra popcorn at the movies. We are going to the 12:00 so you need to get dressed. I will be right back.

I looked at the clock and it was 10:00. He went out of the room so I could get dressed. I was still in my hot red dress from last night. I went to my dresser and picked a baby blue shirt with jeans. I heard Jasper truck pulling out of my driveway. I toke my cast off to look at my leg. It looked fine so I left it off. I was dressed and sat on the couch. I grabbed my book and read. Jasper was wright about being close to a good part. Then after six pages I heard somone's car drive up. I sat up to see Jasper's car and I watched him get out of the car and then he was at my door in less then a second. I turned around and grabed Twilight. I looked for a page that Edward told her about his powers. I forgot that Edward can run fast and has strenghth. I sat frozen but jumped when the door bell rang. I put down the book and opened the door.

'' Hi Jasper.'' I said

'' So are you ready for the movie?''

'' I am but I just need my jacket.''

I went into my room my room and grabed it.

'' Why did you take your cast off?''

'' I don't need it. So what is the movie about?'' I asked.

'' Vampires.''

Great. Just something that I need.

'' I bet this will be good.'' I said.

We got in the car and he started the car. I just looked out the window the whole time. I thought of how could Jasper be a vampire. I thought that vampires weren't real. But Bella thought that they weren't real too. I thought and thought but I just gave up and told myself that Jasper is not a vampire. We arrived at the mall. I got out and droping the idea. Jasper was walking with me hand to hand into the mall. We walked straight into the center of the mall to get to the theater. We waiting in line and I looked for stores I wanted to go to after the movie. I was thinking of going to the book store to get New Moon that just came out 2 days ago. We went up stairs to get the snacks.

'' Jasper I was wondering if we could go to the book store after the movie?''

'' Sure.''

'' Thank you.''

We got exra large popcorn and some candy. We were walking into theater 12 and then I saw one of Sam's friends, Adam. I saw him on the phone talking to someone and then he saw me staring at him. Jasper pulled me into the theater. The words I heard him say was '' She's here.'' I know that he was talking to Sam when he said those words. I was worried that Jasper was going to find out something so I acted like my normal self. There was almost no room in the theater and we were lucky to find two seats. We set the popcorn on the arm rest between us and then the lights went down. The movie started after a couple of minutes after the lights went down. After a couple of minutes it started to get good. It was about half way throw the movie.

'' Jasper, I will be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.''

'' What the movie to scary for you.''

I gave him a little punch and got up. I went out of the door and it was so bright that I was blind for a second. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and thought to myself that Jasper is not a vampire. I grabbed a towel and cleaned my face. I walked out of the bathroom and then I couldn't see anything. I heard a door and close. Then I landed in someones car and then I felt the car move. Then I felt something land on my head and I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I dreamed that I was with Jasper in my house and we were watching 30 Days of Night. Then I felt something on my neck then it burned. I was screaming so loud that I thought that someone was shotting over and over again on my neck. Then I was awake gasping and breathing hard. I looked around me and I was in a room I had seen before. Then I know where I was at. I was in Sam's room.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I tried to open the door put it wouldn't open. I ran to the windows and tried to open it but it didn't move. I pulled out my phone and put in Sam's number to see if I was really at his house. Then the phone rang outside the door. I was frozen. I wanted to scream but my voice didn't work when I was scared. Then I hung up the phone. I sat on the bed and went into a ball. Then my phone rang in my hand.

'' Hello.'' I said.

'' Amber were are you?'' Jasper asked.

'' Jasper I am at Sam's house.''

'' Why are you there?'' he asked worried.

'' I don't know. I stepped out of the bathroom then everything went black.''

'' I will be there in a couple of minutes.'

'' Come fa..''

Sam was in the door way coming towards me.

'' Amber!'' Are you there!'' Jasper yelled.

Sam grabbed my phone and hang up the phone. He throw my phone in the trash. Everytime Sam came closer to me I grew more scared. He grabbed me and throw me onto the floor.

'' What was Jasper doing with you!'' He yelled.

'' I think that is not your bisness!'' I yelled back.

He came closer to me. He started to punch me everywhere.

'' Stop it!'' I yelled.

'' No! This is for leaving me!''

I screamed and screamed but I know that no one could hear me. Sam leaved 100 yards from anywhere. He keeped on punching me over again. I could feel something wet coming down from nose and mouth and I wanted to throw up. Sam stopped and he started to choke me. I couldn't breath and I tried to hit him but I couldn't move my arms because he was butting his legs on them. I had to think of something before I would be choked to death. Then I had an idea. I could pretend that I passed out. I closed my eyes and breathed very slowly. I tried not to move.

'' Hey Adam! Come here and help me!'' Sam yelled.

I heard Adam's footsteps come to the door.

'' Sam is she still alive '' He said.

'' Yes she is alive. I wouldn't go that far. Now help me carry her to the car.''

They picked me up and we headed for the car. All the pain that he caused me was for cheating on him. I never thought that someone would go this far because of that. I landed in the back and then Sam put something over my eyes, mouth, and tyied my hands and feet.. When Sam and Adam got in the car I started to cry. Everything was screaming out in pain. The car moved and we were on the road for at least an hour. I thought of all the poeple that I loved and prayed to god that I was going to be alright. Sam's car stopped.

'' What was that?'' Sam asked.

'' I think something stopped the car. Maybe a bear?''

'' Bears aren't that strong.''

Then I thought of Jasper.

A few more seconds past.

''Jasper!'' Sam yelled angry.

I could hear to Jasper coming to the trunck.

'' Amber!'' Jasper screamed.

'' You are going to pay for this Sam!'' Jasper yellled.

I heard punches and kicks. Then I felt someone untying my feet and arms. Then he pulled my blind fold off. I saw Jasper's face. I huged him and he huged me back.. He picked me up and put me in the car. I saw that we were in the woods. I saw Sam and Adam on the ground getting up. Jasper got out of the car and went speeding out of the driveway.

'' Are you okay Amber?'' He asked with a worried voice.

'' No, I can barly move my arms and legs.''

'' You don't have to worry about Sam anymore.''

'' Thank you Jasper.''

'' Your welcome. Now you may want to get some rest.''


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I closed my eyes and I started to dirft off into sleep mode. I had that same dream when I was in Sam's house. I opened my eyes and I was in a room. I looked at myself and I looked awful. I had cuts and browses everywhere on my body. There was expose to be blood on me but there wasn't any. I had diffrent clothes too. I had a light pink shirt with a black shorts. I looked at the room I was in and I didn't even know this room. I got up and my body still hert, but I ignored the pain. I went to the window and looked outside. It looked like I was in a plain. There were flowers everywhere in the yard. I walked towards the door and before I touched the door it opened. Jasper was there.

'' Oh Hi Amber.'' He said.

'' Hi Jasper. Where am I?''

'' You are at my house. I live here with my family.''

'' You have brother and sisters?''

'' Yeah. I have two brothers and two sisters.''

'' You have a big family them.''

'' There not really my family were all adopted. My parents died a long time ago.''

'' I am sorry.''

'' It's okay.''

'' So what is you sisters and brothers names?''

'' My brothers names are Max and Charlie. My sisters names are Sabrina and Lauren.''

'' What is your mom and dads names?''

'' Isabella and Victor.''

'' They all have nice names.''

'' They do and they'er nice too.''

'' Jasper, can I ask you something?''

'' Sure. What would you like to know?''

'' When you were coming out of the car to pick me up to go to the movies I saw you doing something that Edward did in the book. When Sam said that something stopped the truck I thought it was you because of the thing you did at my house.''

He didn't speak.

'' I shouldn't have said anything. That was pretty dum of me to do that.'' I said.

'' No. You are right. I am like Edward in the book. I am a vampire and so is my family.''

'' But how can you? You slept in my room and you ate human food. Edward and his family don't sleep.''

'' We are a diffrent kind of vampires. We can eat human food but I just tastes bad to use. It dosen't taste good to us. We can slept. We have blood still but our heart isn't beating. We are just like normall people but our heart dosen't work and we eat animal blood.''

'' But you don't have eyes aren't golden.''

'' We use some kind of contacks.''

He took off his contacks and then I saw those pretty golden eyes. It was breath taking. Then the someone knocked on the door.

'' Can I come in?'' a girl voice said.

'' Sabrina you can come in. She just woke up.'' Jasper said.

The door opened and the most pretty girl in the world walked in. I couldn't discribe how she looked because she looked so good. She had pretty clothes so I know where the clothes came from.

'' Is she okay?''

'' Yes and no. She has alot of cuts and browses. The good part is that is will be okay.'' Jasper said.

'' Do you want anything to drink?'' she asked.

'' Can I have so water?''

'' Sure. Jasper can you come with me.''

She had a mad face on when she said his name. She most have heard Jasper telling me about there secret. I heard them go down stairs and then I heard yelling.

'' Guess what Mr. Idiot did?'' Sabrina said.

I hear someone slap someone on the head.

'' What did he do now?'' A strong girl voice said.

'' He told that girl up there about us being vampires!'' Sabrina yelled.

'' How could you do that!'' A male voice yelled.

'' Let me explan.'' Jasper said.

'' Okay.'' another girl said.

'' She already know. When I picking her up to go to the movies I ran to her door and she saw it. Also when I got her from her ex - boyfriends car he said that something stopped the car and his friend said it was a bear but her ex - boyfriend said that bears aren't that strong she thought that it could have been me.'' Jasper said.

'' How could she know about this stuff?'' Another male voice said.

'' She got it from a book that she is reading. Twilight.'' Jasper told them.

'' I hate that books that have to do with us.'' Sabrina said.

There was silence in that room.

'' What are we going to do with her then.'' the strong female said.

'' We could suck her blood'' a male voice said.

'' Shut up Max!'' Jasper yelled.

'' You must really like this girl.'' the strong voice said.

'' I really do. I wouldn't do anything to her in a million years.'' Jasper said.

I felt touched about him saying that. A tear feel from my eye. I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

'' Do you want me to get her?'' Jasper said.

'' Lets give her sometime. She got hurt pretty bad.'' The strong female voice said.

'' I am just going to get her a glass of water.'' Jasper told them.

I heard the frige door open and then close. I sat on the bed and curled into a ball. Then a knock came from the door.

'' You can come in!'' I yelled.

Jasper came into the room with a glass of water.

'' Thanks for the water. I said.

'' Did you hear anything that happened down stairs?''

'' I heard the whole thing Mr. Idiot.''

'' Thanks for the name calling.''

'' So who was the on who said that you guys could suck my blood?''

'' Thats my older brother Max.''

'' Who was the one with the strong voice?''

'' She is my mother. You know Isabella.''

'' How many people are in your family again?''

'' There is 7 of us. Max, Charlie, Sabrina, Lauren, Victor, Isabella, and me.''

'' That's a lot of people to live with.''

'' At least we don't to wait to go to the bathroom.''

'' I am an only child so it was pretty lonely in my mom and dad's house. I really never had a friend.''

'' What about Courtney?''

'' She was lived across the street from me. She was only home on the weekends because she always had alot of homework. My mom and dad were never home. Always at work and I only get to be with them on holidays. The only family I had was the people at my work. We act like we are one big family.

'' So who toke care of you?''

'' I toke care of myself. I cooked for myself and clean the house. No one was home so when I had homework that I didn't know I would have Courtney come over and we would study together. It seems like I have a perfect live but I don't really. The two best things that happened in my life was meeting Courtney and meeting you.''

'' I wouldn't have guessed that would ever happened to someone like you.''

'' Life was so easy for all the people that was around me. I had never told anyone about my live but, Lauren and you now.''

'' So what is your favorite movie?''

'' Why did you change the subject?''

'' I want to know a little bit more about you.''

'' Your going to think that it is kinda cheesy.''

'' Come on. I won't laugh.''

'' My favorite movie is The Phantom of the Opera.''

'' That's my favorite movie too.''

I started to drink my water and the golped it down a couple of seconds.

'' Are you that thirsty?'' He asked.

'' It is that my neck burnes from Sam choking me.''

Jasper jumped off the bed.

'' He was trying to choke you!'' He yelled.

I nodded. I really shouldn't have told him. He ran out the door in a rush and stopped in the kitchen.

'' I will be back in a hour.'' He said to his family.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and then coming near the room. Then all of then got to the room I was at and came into the room in a rush.

'' What did you do!'' Lauren yelled.

'' I don't know.'' I anwsered her.

'' What did you tell him before he left?'' Isabella said.

'' He was wondering why I was drinking so fast and I told him that Sam was choking me.'' I told them.

'' Can I kill her?'' Max asked.

'' No!'' everyone yelled.

'' That's why he stormed off.'' Charile said.

'' After you told him that he wanted to kill Sam.'' Victor said.

'' Okay. Now can I kill her.'' Max asked.

'' No!'' everyone yelled again.

'' We have to stop him.'' Sabrina said.

Before I said say anything they were already out of the house.

'' Sure. Just leave me by myself.'' I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I went out of the room to look around the house. I started in the living room. The room was huge. The paint was white with white chairs. Everything was white. There was a T.V. and it was white too. I looked in the kitchen to see if there was any water. I opened the frige and there was nothing in there but bottled water. I toke a bottle and golped it down. I went outside and looked at all the flowers. I smelled all the flowers and it smelled wonderful. I went inside again. There was nothing to do so I sat on the and turned on the T.V. and put on the movie channels. I pick the new movie Jumper. I didn't feel like watching a movie so I turned the T.V. off. Then I went over to the sink to refill my bottle.

'' What am I expose to do now?'' I asked myself.

'' You can come upstairs with me.'' Jasper whispered.

I jumped and I thought that my heart stopped for a second.

'' Did I scary you?'' he whispered in my ear.

'' Kind of. Just give me a second to restart my heart.'' I told him.

'' Sorry for doing that.''

'' Where were you? Your family thought you went to Sam's house and wanted to kill him.''

'' I just needed to be alone for a little bit. I went hunting and pretended that the animals all had Sam's face. So I killed a lot of animals.''

'' So you are over it?''

'' I am not really but at least I got to express my anger at something I eat.''

'' After I told them about Sam. Max asked them if he could kill me again.''

'' What did they say.''

'' They said no in an angry way.''

'' So do you know where they went?''

'' After I told them they ran off before I could ask them to take me.''

'' Do you want to go anywhere today?''

'' Maybe we can see the rest of 30 Days of Night.''

'' Then lets do it. I will leave a note for them.''

He grabbed a peice of paper and a pen and wrote the note.

'' What did you tell them?'' I asked.

'' I told them that I didn't kill Sam and that me and you are going to the movies.''

We went outside and I started towards his truck.

'' Amber! We aren't taking the truck.''

'' You mean running?''

'' Yes. You may want to close your eyes. You know how Bella is in the book.''

He pulled me onto his back. I was holding on tight so I wouldn't fall off.

'' Are you ready?'' he asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

'' On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!''

I could fell the wind blowing throw my hair and I had to see what was happening. I opened my eyes and they burned from the wind to hard. I keeped them opened and it was fun. Bella was so wrong about this. It was the most exicting thing in my life. Then we stopped. We were in the back of the mall. I felt my hair and it was all over the place. Jasper put me down and turned to me. He looked at me funny.

'' Do I look that bad?'' I asked.

He nodded. I got my carry around brush out and brushed my hair. I put it back in my purse when I was done.

'' Are you ready?'' Jasper asked.

I nodded again. He gave me another kiss on the cheek. Then we walked towards the front of the mall. I when we were walked into the mall I saw Sam's truck in the parking lot. I was a little bit worried again. We were back in line for the snacks and got the samething. After we got our snacls we stopped by the bathroom.

'' Maybe you should go to the bathroom before we take our sits.''

'' That would be wise.''

I went into the bathroom and went to the sink and washed my face.

'' Sam will not hert me. With Jasper around he won't touch me.'' I whispered to myself.

I toke a couple of deep breaths. Then grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face dri. I walked out of the bathroom to meet Jasper. He was standing near the bathroom door. I taped him on the shoulders. He turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheeks again.

'' Lets get our sets.'' he said.

The theater was crowded again so we found sits but they were in the very back row. We climbed all the way up there and take our sits before anyone eles could. The movie started again and I only got to half of the movie until I had the bathroom break. I had to tell Jasper that I saw Sam's car here or I was going expoled.

'' Jasper. I have to tell you something.'' I whispered.

'' Shh.'' someone told me.

'' Can you tell me after the movie Amber.'' he whispered back.

'' It is something about Sam.''

He turned to me.

'' What is it?''

'' I saw his truck in the parking lot.''

'' It could have been someone eles truck.''

'' No it wasn't. The inside looked same and the locket I gave to him for Christmas last year.''

'' He could be anywhere in this mall. We don't know if he is here to see if you are.''

'' I just don't feel good and when I don't feel good then something is going to happen. When I went to the bathroom I didn't feel good and looked what happened.''

'' Lets just forget about Sam for now and then worry about him tomarrow. Okay.''

'' Okay.''

'' Shh.'' someone said to us.

Leand me head on his chest. I couldn't hear his heart but I know that would happen since he is a vampire. He put his head on my head. The movie was over and it was good. I forgot about Sam for the first time.

'' Are you ready to go home?'' He asked.

'' If you are.''

Jasper and I walked out of the mall with smiles on our faces. I didn't notice how dark it was. It was dark but not dark enought to see the stars.

'' Hey Amber! I was wondering if you would show up.'' Someone said.

I know that voice it was Sam again.

'' Sam would you just leave me alone.''

I turned to see Sam with all his friends. Adam, Ethan, Breet, Zach, and Kevin. We were out numbered but they didn't have a vampire on there side.

'' No Amber!'' Sam yelled.

Jasper pulled me away from them.

'' Yeah. Just go with your boyfriend so someone can cotrol you. Do you know what you are? You are a wild beast.'' Sam said.

That made me pissed off. I pulled from Jasper. I headed towards Sam.

'' I am so done with your games. This is the end. I win! Now leave me alone!'' I yelled at him.

I turned and wanted to do to him for a while. I turned towards and kicked him where boys don't like people kicking at. He fell to the ground and Jasper and me were running as fast as I could. Jasper was running in human speed. We turned the courner and stopped to see if they were coming. I didn't hear footsteps but cars coming this way.

'' We have to go now! There in there cars coming this way!''

He pulled me onto his back and he was running. I didn't open my eyes when he was running. I wanted to relax for a little. We were at his house in a couple of minutes. When he set me on the ground we were laughing like we just did the most craziest thing ever.

'' That was pretty funny Amber!'' he laughted out loud.

'' Did you see his face!'' I yelled.

I did a the same face Sam did. It looked like he was punched in the stomach. It was so funny.

'' He gets that for doing that stuff to you.''

'' That has to be the funniest thing on earth.''

We laughted even louder with Sam's face full of pain of getting kicked in the wrong place. Then Jasper stopped and looked towards the front door. I stopped and looked. His whole family looking at us wondering where we were at and what was funny.

'' Hi Jasper and Amber.'' said Victor.

'' Hi dad. Jasper said.

'' Hi.'' I said nervous.

'' Where have you been?'' Isabella asked.

'' We went to the movies and saw 30 Days of Night.'' Jasper told her.

'' Then what was so funny with a horrie movie?'' Victor asked.

'' There was something that happened after we got out of the movies.'' Jasper said.

'' What was it?'' Iasbella asked.

'' Amber's ex-boyfriend was there and Amber kicked him in the wrong place.'' He said with a little laugh.

I heard a laughs go throw the family. Lauren, Sabrina, and Max were laughing hard.

'' Did you really do that Amber?'' Max asked.

I nodded my head. They were laughing there heads off.

'' You have to tell us what it looked like.'' Sabrina told me.

'' Jasper you can show them the face Sam made.'' I said.

They got near and Jasper showed the face. They fell to the floor laughing there guts out.

'' What did Sam do next?'' Courteny begged.

'' Jasper and I ran at mornal speed and we stopped at the courner. We waited to see if they were coming and they were. I told Jasper that we had to get out here and then he ran. I wish that I could see his face when he couldn't find us there. I would be way funnier.''

They laughed even harder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a while it was time for me to go home.

'' Promise me that you will come back tomarrow.'' Max told me.

'' I will try but I have work.'' I told them.

'' Maybe we can stop by. Where do you work?'' Lauren asked me.

'' I work at a restarunt called Bills. It is in the mall. If you go around the mall a couple of times then you will see it.'' I told them.

'' Lets get you home.'' Jasper said to me.

He pulled me onto his back and he was runnning again. We were at my house at once. I climbed off and went onto the ground. He opened the door for me. I stepped inside and I turned the lights on.

'' You can watch whatever you want. I will be in the shower if you need me.'' I said

'' I will be waiting here.''

I went to my bedroom to get my pajamas. I went to the bathroom and put hot water on. I went into the shower and the hot water on my cold skin felt good. Then I forgot about Sam and relaxed. I was done and shut the water off. Then I got dressed. I was wearing my plain white pajamas. I stepped out of the bathroom with my wet hair driping onto the floor. I grabbed my towle and soaded almost all the water out. I went out of the bathroom walking to the couch were Jasper was. I sat next to him with my dramp hair on his shoulder. He was watching a movie. I didn't know what movie it was then it played one of my favorite songs. ''Hey There Delilah''

''Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side. Oh it's what you do to me.'' I sang.

'' You have a very pretty voice.''

'' Thank you.''

'' I like this song too.''

'' A thousand miles seems pretty far. But planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way.'' we both sang.

I turned to see him staring at me. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He leand into me and kissed me and I kissed back. Then he started to go down towards my neck. I liked it for someway. I thought of being with Jasper forever. He returned back to my mouth. We kissed very softly. It was magical when Jasper kissed me but when Sam kissed me there was no magic. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. He went back into the living room and turned the televison off. He returned into the room and turned the light off. He got into the bed with me and he put his arms around me.

'' Good night Amber.'' Jasper whispered.

'' Good night Jasper.'' I whispered back.

I started to close my eyes and started to dream again. Jasper and me are are at Club Alien and we are danceing. Then Sam pulles me away and Jasper tryes to get me [ running human speed.] Then we go to Sam's house and Sam keeps choking me. I woke up gasping for air. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 3:00 in the morning.

'' Amber are you okay?'' Jasper asked worried.

'' Yes. It was just a nightmare.''

'' What was it about?''

'' It was about Sam again.''

'' You don't to worry about him anymore Amber.''

'' I know I don't it just felt so real.''

He hugged me and I hugged him back. One tear fell from my eyes and Jasper wiped it away.

'' Just go back to sleep and then in the morning I can come with you to work.'' he said.

'' That would be nice.''

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and put his head down. I lay down and closed my eyes. I fell back to sleep in a couple of minutes after that talk. I didn't have a dream again. Then the alarm clock woke me up. I turned it off before Jasper could wake up. I got my work clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Outside was still dark but it was 6:00 in the morning. My work clothes were a black shirt with a picture of the Bill's sign on it and long jeans. When I got out I made eggs and bacon. After breakfest I looked at the clock it was 8:00 I had to wake up Jasper. My work started at 10:00 but I always come in early.

'' Jasper you need to wake up.'' I whispered in his ear.

I went on my side and tried to push him off the bed, but he was to heave. I got my alarm clock and looked on the micorwave clock. It was 8:02 so I put in 8:03. I put it right up to Jaspers ear and left the room. I heard the alarm go off and then I heard a thub. Iooked in the room and Jasper was on the floor.

'' What were you trying to do. Kill me.'' he said.

'' I can't kill you because your already died and I have to work in a hour.''

'' You could have just pushed me off the bed.''

'' I tried and it didn't work.''

'' I will be back in a couple of seconds. I am going to my house.''

'' See you in a couple of seconds.''

`He ran out the door and was gone. I looked at the clander and it said that tomarrow was my birthday. I would be turning 21. I sat on the couch and grabbed my book. I was on the last chapter for Twilight. I was exicted to find out what was going to happen in New Moon. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and ran to the door. I opened the door and I was surpised that it was Courtney.

'' Hi Amber. Do you want me to drive you to work?'' she asked.

'' I'm sorry but Jasper is driving me.''

She looked at me and was probablely wondering why I have cuts and browes.

'' So what happened to you?'' she asked.

'' Sam..''

'' Wait. Sam did this to you.''

'' Yes. He puncked me and choked me. But I got my revange.''

'' How?''

'' I kicked him where guys don't like it getting kicked.''

'' Nice job Amber.''

She gave me a high five.

'' Can I come with you and Jasper then.''

'' Sorry. It's a two seater.''

'' Then I'll see you there. Bye Amber.''

'' Bye Courtney.''

I closed the door and then sat on the couch. I went back to reading and I just finshed the book. Then the door bell rang. I went to the door again and this time it was Jasper.

'' Are you ready?'' he asked.

'' Yes. So are we running or taking the car?''

'' We are running today. So were is Bills?''

I went onto his back.

'' It's around the mall. It's the outside of the mall.''

He was running and we were in at the back of the mall in a couple of minutes. He put me down and I grabed my brush and brushed my hair. I put it away when I was done. We walked towards the entrance.

'' You have to wait until the door openes. You can walk around the mall and when it is time to open I will call you. Just ask for me.''

'' See you soon.''

'' Bye.''

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I did too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He walked off and I pulled out the keys. I unlocked the door for other people that work here. I went into the locker room to put my purse in my locker. Then grabbed the windex and cleaned the windows. I wiped down the tables and chairs. I put the silver ware on the table and put the T.V. on. I changed the channels to the football, baseball, and basketball channels. I put the radio on for the whole place had music. I cleaned the carpet and the hard wood floor. It has been an hour and almost everyone was here. We were waiting for 4 or 5 people. It was finally 10:00 and I didn't have my phone so I used the work phone. I grabbed it and put in Jasper's number.

'' Hello?'' he asked.

'' Hi Jasper. It is open but you can do what ever you want to do until you get thirsty for water.''

'' I am just going to go shopping for something then going to head over there.''

'' See you.''

'' Bye.''

I hung up the phone. Our first customer was a grandma with her grandaughter. They sat the far end of the restaurant.

'' Hi a Amber and I will be your waiter for this morning. Do you know wait you what to drink?'' I asked.

'' Yes we will both have waters.''

'' I will be right back with them and here is your menu.''

I handed them it and was off to get the waters. I came back with two ice cold drinks.

'' Here you go and do you know what you want to eat?''

'' Now we are still thinking.''

'' I will be back in a 10 minutes then.''

I left the table and went to the next person. It was a young couple.

'' Follow me to your sits.''

They followed and I sat them in a two seater that faces eachother.

'' Do you want anything to drink?''

'' I will have a bud light.'' the young male said.

'' I will have a glass of water.'' the young female said.

'' I will be right back with your drinks.'' I told them.

I went back to the grandma.

'' Have you made your choice?''

'' Yes. We will both have steaks. Mine well done and so will my grandaughter.''

'' Okay it will be a little while until there ready.''

I went into the kitchen and got the young couples drinks. I arrived at the table.

'' Here are your drinks. So what do you want to eat?'' I asked.

'' I will have the chicken and she will have the house salad.'' the male said.

'' Okay I will be...''

'' Amber. Someone wants you to be there waiter.'' one of the waiters said.

'' Okay then. This is Farrah and she will your waiter. Just tell her your order.''

I hoped that it would be Jasper. I almost ran to the front of the building. When I got there it wasn't Jasper but Sam and his friends.

'' Sam what do you want?'' I asked annoyed.

'' We just came down to eat but we didn't know that you were going to be our waiter.''

'' Just follow he.''

I showed them to a booth. It was in the right by the door.

'' What do you want to eat?'' I asked.

'' Hey Amber. Where is that smile that your always expose to have on?'' he asked.

'' It ran away when it saw your face.''

'' We will just have waters.'' Adam told me.

'' Okay I will be right back with your drinks.'' I told them.

I went back into the kitchen to get the steaks for the grandma.

'' Amber what is the matter?'' asked me.

Mrs. Kasik was like my mother but she wasn't. She works as a cook here.

'' It's just that my ex-boyfriend is here. You know the one that did this to me.''

I pointed to the cuts, browses, and the mark that was left on my neck from him choking me.

'' I am just wondering. Why did he do that to you?''

'' Will my friend was over and Sam thought that he was my secret boyfriend. Now he still likes me. But last night I kicked him in the nuts and it was so funny.''

'' I wish I could see it.''

'' It was right inside the mall parking lot.''

I went out of the kitchen and gave the old woman and the kid there steaks.

'' Here are your steaks. Hope you like them.'' I told them.

'' Thank you.'' the old lady said.

I droped them off and got the 7 glasses of cold water.

'' Here is your drinks.''

'' Thank you.'' Sam said.

I truned around and pretened that I spilled the water. The water spilled all over Sam's pants.

'' Oh I am so sorry. I got another drink for you.'' I told him.

I put the drink down and walked away and did a little giggle on my way back to the kitchen.

'' What did you do to him?'' Mrs. Kasik asked.

'' I spilled ice cold water on his pants.''

She did a little laugh too.

'' I guess I have to take there orders.''

'' Be a little nice to those boys.''

I looked at him werid.

'' Just don't kill anyone inside.'' she said.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked towards Sam's table.

'' I forgot to take your order. So what do you want?''

'' Adam wants steak, well done, Ethan will have chicken wings, Kevin will have the buger, Zack will have chowder soup, Breet will have popcorn shrimp, and I will have the chicken with a side of you.'' Sam said and chuckled at the end.

'' It will take a couple of minutes...''

'' Amber. Someone wants you to be there waiter.'' one of the waiter told me.

'' Who is it.'' I asked hopeful.

'' He said his name is Jasper.'' she said.

In the courner of my eye I saw Sam's head snap up.

'' Could you tell him that I will be there in a second.''

'' Sure.''

She went off to tell Jasper and I turned to Sam.

'' As I was saying that it will take a couple of minutes.''

'' Amber I thought that you weren't dating him.'' Sam said angry.

'' I am. So just leave me alone okay.''

'' No Am..''

Before he could finish my name I walked to the kitchen and gave the order to the cook.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 5

I closed my eyes and no time I was a sleep. I was dreaming that I was in the woods and I saw Jasper standing in the far edge. I started to walk to him then he had a grin on. Then I spotted two pointed teeth. I tried to run but Jasper was right there when I turned. I woke up in a room I didn't know. I looked around and then I discovered that I was in the hospital. I had a cast on and Jasper was next to me. Then he got up to go to see the doctor. I couldn't figer out what they were talking about. Then Jasper came back and sat down and faced me.

'' The doctor said that you will be out in a couple of minutes.'' he said.

'' Thanks for staying Jasper.''

He nodded and sat up and went out the door and came back with a wheel chair. He helped me into it and he pushed me out the door and into the waiting room. Jasper pushed me out into the parking lot and put me into the front seat of his car. He walked to the back and put the wheel chair into the truck. He got into the car and started it.

'' Do you feel better?'' he asked.

'' A little.''

He turned the radio on and the ride was short. We got to my house in a couple minutes. He pulled the wheel chair from the back and put it in the house. He carried me into the house and put me on my bed.

'' Are you going to stay?'' I asked.

'' If you want to.''

'' Of course I do.''

He got in the bed with me and pulled the covers on us.

'' Good night.'' He said.

'' Good night to you too.''

He kissed me on the forhead. I feel back to sleep and I had the same dream. I woke up with a gasp. I got up and I told myself that it was just a dream but it felt so real. I was breath hard and I looked outside. It was sunrise and Jasper was still sleeping. I layed down and keeped my eyes open. I didn't want to have the same dream. Then I felt Jasper moving and turned to look at him. He opened his eyes and got up. He looked at me and he smiled.

'' Good Morning Amber.'' he said.

'' Good Morning Jasper.'' I said.

He got up and went out of the room. I heard him in the kitchen. He came back with toast and eggs.

'' Here you go.'' he said.

'' Thank you every much.''

'' So do you want to go anywhere today?''

'' I don't have a lot options.''

I pointed to my broken leg.

'' That is true. Do you want to see a movie.''

'' Sure. What do you want to see?''

'' Do you like scary movies?''

I nodded.

'' Do you want to see 30 Days of Night?''

'' I would like that.''

I started to eat eggs. I was so hungry that I didn't care that it burned my throut. I was done with them and handed the plate to Jasper.

'' Are you that hungry?''

'' I didn't have anything for dinner last night.''

'' Will get extra popcorn at the movies. We are going to the 12:00 so you need to get dressed. I will be right back.

I looked at the clock and it was 10:00. He went out of the room so I could get dressed. I was still in my hot red dress from last night. I went to my dresser and picked a baby blue shirt with jeans. I heard Jasper truck pulling out of my driveway. I toke my cast off to look at my leg. It looked fine so I left it off. I was dressed and sat on the couch. I grabbed my book and read. Jasper was wright about being close to a good part. Then after six pages I heard somone's car drive up. I sat up to see Jasper's car and I watched him get out of the car and then he was at my door in less then a second. I turned around and grabed Twilight. I looked for a page that Edward told her about his powers. I forgot that Edward can run fast and has strenghth. I sat frozen but jumped when the door bell rang. I put down the book and opened the door.

'' Hi Jasper.'' I said

'' So are you ready for the movie?''

'' I am but I just need my jacket.''

I went into my room my room and grabed it.

'' Why did you take your cast off?''

'' I don't need it. So what is the movie about?'' I asked.

'' Vampires.''

Great. Just something that I need.

'' I bet this will be good.'' I said.

We got in the car and he started the car. I just looked out the window the whole time. I thought of how could Jasper be a vampire. I thought that vampires weren't real. But Bella thought that they weren't real too. I thought and thought but I just gave up and told myself that Jasper is not a vampire. We arrived at the mall. I got out and droping the idea. Jasper was walking with me hand to hand into the mall. We walked straight into the center of the mall to get to the theater. We waiting in line and I looked for stores I wanted to go to after the movie. I was thinking of going to the book store to get New Moon that just came out 2 days ago. We went up stairs to get the snacks.

'' Jasper I was wondering if we could go to the book store after the movie?''

'' Sure.''

'' Thank you.''

We got exra large popcorn and some candy. We were walking into theater 12 and then I saw one of Sam's friends, Adam. I saw him on the phone talking to someone and then he saw me staring at him. Jasper pulled me into the theater. The words I heard him say was '' She's here.'' I know that he was talking to Sam when he said those words. I was worried that Jasper was going to find out something so I acted like my normal self. There was almost no room in the theater and we were lucky to find two seats. We set the popcorn on the arm rest between us and then the lights went down. The movie started after a couple of minutes after the lights went down. After a couple of minutes it started to get good. It was about half way throw the movie.

'' Jasper, I will be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.''

'' What the movie to scary for you.''

I gave him a little punch and got up. I went out of the door and it was so bright that I was blind for a second. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and thought to myself that Jasper is not a vampire. I grabbed a towel and cleaned my face. I walked out of the bathroom and then I couldn't see anything. I heard a door and close. Then I landed in someones car and then I felt the car move. Then I felt something land on my head and I was out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'' No!'' yelled his family.

'' But if she goes back then her ex-boyfriend could show up. He will be mad as ever after what Amber did to him.'' Jasper said.

'' What did she do?'' Charlie asked.

'' She punched him in the mouth and she saw a drip of blood fall from his mouth.'' Jasper said.

'' How much has this girl got you in trouble?'' Isabella said.

'' She hasn't got me in trouble and her birthday is tomarrow.'' Jasper said.

'' Okay. Just for a while.'' Victor told Jasper.

'' Thanks.'' Jasper said.

I heard a knock on the door. Then Jasper stepped into the room.

'' You can stay.'' he said.

'' Great. I was just wondering why Charlie dosen't like me?''

'' He likes you but he is a little shy.''

I sat on the bed. I felt a little sleepy.

'' Do you want to go to sleep?'' he asked.

'' I am a little sleepy.''

'' Then go to sleep.''

He handed me some pajamas from Sabrina and went out the room. When I was done Jaspercame out the door and shut off the light. He put the blanket over me and then sat at the end of the bed. I closed my eyes, then looked at the end of the bed and Jasper wasn't there. I closed my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because there six vampires down stairs that I didn't know. It was because Jasper wasn't here with me and I always didn't feel good with Jasper not near me. I hate to be away from Jasper at any second. I pretended that he was at the end of the bed. I closed my eyes and finally went to sleep. I fell asleep and then something woke me up. I heard two people taking outside the door.

'' What is Jasper going to do with her?'' Charlie asked.

'' I don't know. That is all up to Jasper.'' Max said.

'' I mean do you thing that Jasper may get out of control and bite her or even kill her.''

My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

'' I don't know. Hey I just had the best prank to do on her.''

'' What?''

I couldn't hear what he was telling Charlie. It was to low for me to hear.

'' That's a good prank.''

I heard the door handle turning so I acted like I was sleeping. I heard footsteps coming near me.

'' Oh Amber.''

I turned to them and opened my eyes. They jumped out to me and acted like they were going to suck my blood and of course I screamed. Then they laughed there heads off.

'' You should have seen your face!'' Max laughed out loud.

'' You are so mean!'' I yelled at them.

Then Jasper, Lauren, and Courtney was in the doorway.

'' What happened?'' Sabrina asked,

'' Max and me just did a funny joke on Amber.'' Charlie said.

'' What did you do to make her scream like that.'' Jasper demanded.

'' Clam down Jasper. We just pretended that we were going to bite her.'' Max said.

Jasper went over to Max and Charlie and gave then a hard slap on the head.

'' You don't have to slap hard!'' Max yelled.

'' You scared her. That's what you get.'' Jasper growled.

They ran out of the room. Sabrina and Lauren went back to there room.

'' You need to go back to sleep. You have a big day today.'' he said.

I took my phone out and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 and I had to get up for work.

'' I need to get up. I have work today.''

'' Then here.''

He gave me my work clothes and lift the room. I got dressed and grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I got my phone out and looked throw it to see what Jasper put in it. He put in all of my favorite songs in it. Then I came to One in a Million. It was on when Sam and me first kiss. I went to the options and pressed cancle and that song was gone forever in my phone. I keeped on looking then I saw all the songs from Phantom of the Opera. I heard the door open and looked up. It was Sabrina in the doorway.

'' Oh hi Sabrina. Can I do anything for you?'' I asked.

'' No. I just wanted to say that I am sorry that Max and Charlie did that to you. They always play jokes on us.''

'' Don't worry about that. I was wondering. Has Jasper ever dated anyone before he meet me?''

'' No. Your the first human to ever come to our house. Why would you ask that?''

'' Will I heard Max and Charlie talking about Jasper getting out of control and trying to bite me or even kill me.''

'' Jasper would never do that to you even if he was out of control.''

'' So what was Jasper doing last night?''

'' Oh everyone went hunting for going to Bills for today. We don't want to be thristy with a lot of people there.''

'' I wouldn't want that. So is Max always playing jokes on everyone?''

'' Always. Sometimes every night. So we keep our guard. He just happen to pick you.''

'' It was nice to finally talk to you alone.''

'' I am too. We are going in a couple of minutes.''

She held out her hand and I took it. We walked out into the living room and everyone was there. We all walked outside and Jasper pulled me onto his back. It was a short trip but it felt long for some reason. We were there and Jasper pulled me off his back. We walked into the parking lot and walked into Bill's. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door and went inside.

'' Surpise!'' Everyone said.

I jumped. Everyone was there. All of the cooks, the waiters, Lauren, and everyone eles that work here. All the girls were wearing dresses and I was the only one in my uniform.

'' Aren't you going to say anything?'' Lauren said.

'' I thing heart attack for a second.'' I told them.

They all laughed even Jasper and his family. Jasper gave me a hug. Then everyone started to gave me hugs and wished me happy birthday. They started to put music on and my favorite song from The Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera. After all the hugs it was time for prestents. Everyone gave me cards and then it was Courtney's turn.

'' This is from me.''

She handed me a pink gift bow with a black bow. I opened the box and it was New Moon.

'' Thank you Courtney.''

I gave her a hug. Jasper already gave my gift. Courtney was the last person to give me a gift. Mrs. Kasik wasn't here so I told myself that she was problably sick. The place was covered with decrations and the dance floor was covered with ballons. There was a DJ for the music and people were already making list for songs they wanted to hear. I saw Mrs. Kasik in the back telling me to see her.

'' Jasper. I will be right back.'' I told him.

'' Okay then.''

I walked to her and when I got there I got a huge hug.

'' Happy Birthday.'' she told me.

'' Where were you when I was opening my gifts? I thought that you were sick.''

'' I was waiting for a store to open to get a gift. Also if I got sick I would still come.''

She gave me a box that was white. I opened it and it was a black sundress with sparkles all over it.

'' It's beautiful.'' I told her.

'' Go put it on. I don't you to be the only one without a dress.''

'' I don't have shoes for them. I only have sneakers on.''

She grabbed a bag and pulled out a pair of black high heels.

'' Thank you.'' I told her again.

I went into the back and into the girls locker room. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I got my purse and did some of my makeup. Then the door opened and Sabrina was there.

'' Oh hi Amber. I didn't know that you were in here.'' Sabrina said.

'' It's okay. How do I look?''

I turned around and showed her my dress.

'' You look beautiful. But you need alittle more makeup. Here let me help.''

She grabbed my purse and looked throw it and pulled out my red lipstick. Then put some blush on. Then eye shadow.

'' There.'' she told me.

I opened my eyes and I looked in the mirror and I looked fantastic.

'' You did a fantasic job on me.''

'' It was easy because you are already beautiful.''

'' Thank you.''

We walked out of the locker room and I stopped to talk to Mrs. Kasik again.

'' What do you think?'' I asked.

'' You look good Amber.'' she told me.

'' Jasper's sister helped me get the makeup on.''

'' There is makeup on you?''

I did a little laugh.

'' Now go over there and show Jasper. He is going to be shocked.''

I gave her a hug and went out into the dance club. I tabbed on Jaspers shoulders and when he turned he was shoked.

'' What do you think?'' I asked.

'' You.. look... beautiful.''

'' Thank you.''

I pulled me near him and pressed his lips against mine. After a second my new phone rang. I backed off.

'' I have to take this.''

I went out of his arms and went into the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and looked at the number. It didn't say who it was and I looked at the number closer. It was Sam's. How did he get my number? I answered the phone to tell him to stop calling me.

'' Sam what do you want?'' I asked.

'' I just want to say happy birthday to the birthday girl.'' he said.

'' No really, why did you call me.''

'' Are you at Bills?''

'' No I am at my house.''

'' Really. Then why aren't you home?''

'' How do you know if I am not home?''

'' Because I am at your house and I looked throw all the windows.''

'' Then I am at Bill's.''

'' Then I will come down there then.''

'' Good luck getting in.''

I hung up the phone before he said another word. I was really pissed off. I had enough of Sam. Why couldn't he just get over it and leave me alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I put my phone in my purse and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the front door and I hoped that Sam wouldn't come. Then I felt someone touch my arm. I turned around to see Dave in jeans and a gray shirt.

'' Hi Dave.'' I said.

'' I can't believe that you are 21.''

'' I can't believe it ether.''

'' Why are you staring out of the window?''

'' Sam called and now he is coming. I don't want him to come.''

'' Why? I thought that you two were going out.''

'' We were then I meet Jasper. I love Jasper then anyone eles.''

He did a cold look at me.

'' But I love you more.'' I told him.

'' If you want I will make a two big guys out there.''

'' Thank you Dave.''

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'' Now go have some fun with your friends.'' he told me.

I heard him talking to a couple of guys when I was leaving. I headed towards the dance floor and tried to find Jasper. I found him coming out of the line of signing for the songs. When I started to walk to them Low went on. Someone pulled me before Jasper saw me. I looked at the person and it was Courtney.

'' Courtney what are doing?'' I asked her.

'' Come on lets dance.''

'' I am not that good of a dancer.''

'' I know. This is an easy song.''

She stopped when she got to my other two friends. Reilly and Taylor.

'' Hi Amber.'' they both said.

'' Hi.''

'' Okay this is an easy song to dance to.'' Courtney said.

'' How?'' I asked her.

'' You just go down when the singer says low. Like this.''

When it said low everyone went down slowly. I was the only one who was still standing. They got up.

'' Now you try.''

When it said low I went down with them. It was pretty fun. Finally the song ended. Then the DJ started to talk.

'' Okay this a request for a song called Hey There Delilah.''

'' I have to find Jasper.'' I told them.

'' Who is Jasper?'' Taylor asked.

'' He is my new boyfriend. So see you later.''

I turned to find Jasper and I found him around the smack table.

'' Jasper!'' I yelled over the music.

'' Amber. You know this our song?''

'' Yes I know.''

I looked around to everyone slow dancing. Jasper grabbed my hand and wast. We started to dance.

'' You know this is my first time slow dancing with someone.'' I told hm.

'' It is. I thought that you had a million times.''

'' Why do think of that?''

'' By the way you look today.''

I smiled. He kissed me softly on my lips. I felt so good with his lips against mine. Then I heard angry noises near the front door. I turned my head towards the door. I could see Sam in the front door trying to get in.

'' Great.'' I mouned.

'' What?'' he asked.

'' It's Sam. He is trying to get in.''

We walked towards the front door.

'' Amber do you know him?'' the body guard asked.

I looked at him werid.

'' No. I have never seen him in my whole life.''

'' No. I was her old boyfriend.'' Sam said.

'' Yes that is true but I don't want him here.'' I told the guard.

The guard grabbed Sam by the shirt and picked him up. Then he walked Sam outside and throw him in the dumbster. Jasper and I laughed when he did that to Sam.

'' Thanks Scoob. I needed a laugh.'' I told the guard.

I high fived him and then we went inside. Our song was over when we inside but we had fun. It was time to have cake next. It was my favorite flavor, vanilla. When I got my plate Courtney and Jasper smashed my peice of cake in my face.

'' Thanks for the gift.'' I said.

I grabbed a handful of cake and throw it at Courtney. It landed in her hair and everyone laughed. Then before we all new it we all were in a food fight. It stopped when there was no more cake to throw. All the girls went into the locker room or in the girls bathroom to get the cake out of there hair.

'' That was some food fight.'' Courtney told me.

'' I know. But I think the ones that we had in cooking class. Now that was a good food fight.''

'' I almost forgot when Taylor got batter in her hair. We had to help her get it out for weeks.''

When we were talking we were also getting the cake out of our hair.''

'' That was the best. Do you need help with your hair?'' I asked her.

'' That would be helpful.''

I went to start on her hair.

'' Do you need help on your hair?'' someone said.

I turned around to see Sabrina.

'' That would be nice.''

Saw that she didn't have any cake in her hair.

'' You don't have any cake in your hair.'' I told her.

'' I wasn't in the room.''

I turned around and felt her cold fingers going into my hair. After about 20 minutes I finally got all the cake out of Courtney's hair.

'' Your hair is done.'' I told her.

'' Thanks.'' she told me.

'' Yours is done too.'' Sabrina said.

Looked at our dresses and I saw suprised. Our dresses survied the food fight. Almost all the girls went out of the girl's bathroom at the same time. Sabrina, Courtney, and me were almost the last people. We all walked out together like we were friends all our lives. I saw Jasper against the wall doing nothing.

'' I will see you guys later. I am just going to talk to Jasper.'' I told them.

I walked to Jasper.

'' Hey Jasper.'' I said.

'' Hey. You finally got all the cake out of your hair.''

'' Finally.''

'' I think you missed a peice.''

He pulled a small peice of cake the size of a dime.

'' How could you miss that?'' He asked.

'' Ask your sister.''

'' Which one?''

'' Sabrina.''

I looked outside to see the sun setting.

'' Are we having that much fun?'' I asked with a laugh.

He looked outside and pulled me closer to him.

'' It looks beautiful but not as beautiful as someone I know.'' he told me.

'' Who?'' I asked if I didn't know.

'' You. Do you want to go outside?''

'' I don't know. How about Sam?''

'' We will go inside if I can feel him coming.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He pulled me outside with him. I know that people were wondering where we are going, but I ignored it. I didn't even know where we are going.

'' Jasper were are we going?'' I asked.

'' Somewhere.''

'' Oh thats helpful.''

He went to my back and put his hands very softly on my eyes.

'' Why are you doing this?''

'' It's another gift.''

'' I thought the phone was your gift.''

'' That was my family's gift. Now it's mine.''

After a while we stopped again. His hands slowly came off my eyes. We were on a big hill that was tall enough for me to see over the 7 feet trees. Then there was a blanket and two glasses of water. There was a beautiful view and I got it to spend it with my new boyfriend.

'' What do you think?'' he asked.

I couldn't figer out a word to discribe this.

'' I don't know what to say.''

'' Do you like it?''

'' No. I love it.''

'' I did it all by myself.''

'' I am very impressed.''

We sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. I lefted my head from his shoulder to get some water. Before I could even reach for it Jasper had it in his hand.

'' Show off.'' I said.

'' What? It's my nature.''

I grabbed my water and Jasper layed down. I had some of my water and then put the glass down. I layed down and put my head on his chest. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. We stared at sunset. Then he sat up.

'' What is it?'' I asked.

'' Sam's coming.''

'' Great. Sam just wreeked my the best birthday gift.''

'' It's okay. Do you want to walk or run?'' he asked.

'' Maybe we should walk. You know Sam is coming.''

'' But it's better to run so he don't see us.''

'' That is true. Okay lets run.''

'' Let me get the stuff.''

He throw the water out of the glasses and rapped them in with the blanket. Then he handed it to me.

'' Would you carry this?'' he asked.

'' I think you should carry it.''

'' Why?''

'' If Sam comes you have your hands busy.''

'' That is true.''

He pulled me into his back and he picked up the blanket.

'' Aren't you going to see if Sam is near?'' I asked him.

'' He is only about one mile away so were okay.''

He ran and we were at Bills in a second. He put me down we walked towards Bills.

'' Where have you been?'' Courtney asked me from inside the restarunt.

'' Jasper just showed me his gift.'' I told her.

We walked inside and there just Reilly, Taylor, and a couple of other people. Then Courtney pulled me away from Jasper and into a courner.

'' I thought he already gave you your gift.'' she said.

'' I thought so too. But that was his family's gift.''

'' So can I see it?''

'' You can't see it because you can carry it around.''

'' So what is it?''

'' We had a little picinc but with no food. We watched the sunset together. We would have been a little longer if Sam wasn't there.''

'' Sam was there.''

'' Will we could see him far away and we know that he was going this way.''

'' That's to bad.''

'' No I had a good time. What time is it?''

'' It's around 7:00.''

'' This party has gone fast.''

'' I know.''

Then Low came was on and again Courtney pulled me towards my other friends. Reilly and Taylor was dancing near the DJ so I really couldn't hear them but then they moved to the center of the dance floor.

'' Reilly! Taylor!'' Courtney yelled.

They turned around and waved to us. We finally got to them.

'' So Amber. Where were you?'' Taylor asked.

'' I was with my new boyfriend Jasper.'' I told them.

'' You mean that kid who leaves with a huge family.'' Taylor said.

'' That's him.''

'' Are you serius. He is your boyfriend.''

'' Yes he is. What is the mater with that?''

'' Will, everyone will take and then you will be the laughing stock.''

'' I don't care what other people say. I love him and I know that he loves me too.''

'' It is just that is so werid. I mean he so strange.''

'' I really don't care Taylor.''

'' Okay. I was just trying to warn you.''

'' We don't need your warning. We going to be fine.'' someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Jasper there. Jasper pulled me away from the girls. Courtney started to walk with us but Taylor grabbed her arm. I was done with Taylor being the boss of everything. I ripped my arm away from Jasper and walked towards Taylor.

'' Taylor. Let go of Courtney.'' I demanded.

'' Why should I.''

'' I am tired of you doing this to everyone. You thing that your the boss of everyone but your not. So let go of Courtney.''

I walked towards them and grabbed Taylor's hand. I pulled Courtney's hand out of Taylor's. Courtney went to near the wall to she wouldn't get in the fight.

'' If you want to fight then come outside with me.'' Taylor told me.

I could hear Jasper walking over here knowing nothing that is happening.

'' Fine.'' I said.

I walked outside from the back door. Taylor was right behind me.

'' On three then. But I will give you one more change for you to back down.'' she told me.

'' I will never back down to you.''

'' Okay. 1, 2, 3...''

She went for me and I was on the ground with her onto of me. Her sharp nails dug into my skin. I felt pain and then kicked her off of me. She landed 2 feet away from me. I got up and then she got up to. I saw that she had a bloody nose. She ran to me in anger and I punched her in the stomach. I felt horrible that I was doing this to her but she know that this was coming.

She got back up and I couldn't hit her anymore. She went to me again but I didn't do anything. She pushed me to the ground and I head my head on the ground. I had enough of this. I got up and when she ran to me I picked her up and ran to the dumbster. I couldn't hold her for every long because she was clawing me. I throw her in the dumbster. She slowly got up and I could tell that she had enough.

'' Taylor you are done. I don't want to hert you anymore.'' I told her.

'' We aren't done yet.''

'' No Taylor we are done.''

I went into the woods. [ It was right next to Bills] I wanted to be alone for a little bit. My legs started to hert so I sat down on the ground. I looked at my arms and they were scars but they didn't break the skin and nothing was bleeding but my nose. My dress didn't look damaged but then I saw dried blood. It was on my shoulder strap. It had to be Taylor's because I never turned my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I heard snaps and thought that it could be Jasper.

'' What are you doing here?'' someone said.

I turned around to see Sam.

'' What do you want?'' I asked.

'' You answer my question.''

'' I was tired of Taylor of being mean to everyone so we had a fight outside. I mean a hitting fight.''

'' So who one?''

'' I did. So what do you want?''

'' I wanted to give you a gift.''

'' Me. I thought that you hate me. I mean when you almost killed me..''

'' I didn't mean for that to happen. I lost contral.''

'' We can be friends.''

'' I think that can work for me. Lets just forget what happened to us.''

He looked at my sleve with the blood on it.

'' What happened?'' he asked.

'' That's Taylor's blood.''

'' You must had hit her hard.''

'' So where is my gift?''

He handed me a small box but as long as a normal book. I opened the box and inside was a dimand bracelet. My mouth dropped when I saw beautiful it was.

'' I can tell that you like it.'' he said.

'' I don't like it I love it like crazy. Thank you Sam.''

I gave him a hug. I backed off and forgot that we are still just friends.

'' Sorry.'' I told him.

'' It is okay.''

'' I have to get home.''

'' I will drive you there.''

'' I am not going home. I am living with Jasper and his family.''

Sam's face turned bright red with anger. I made the wrong choice to tell him that. I started to run towards the building. I ran as fast as I could because I know that he was a fast runner. I finally got out of the woods and I walked backwards to see if Sam was behind me. I couldn't see him and then I turned to bumb into Jasper.

'' Where have you been? After you got out of my hands I couldn't find you.'' he said worried.

He looked at my dress and then spoted the dried blood on my shoulders.

'' What happened?'' he said.

'' I got in a bloody fight with Taylor. I won though.''

Then he saw the dimand bracelet on my wrist. He picked up it,

'' Where did this come from? Last time I saw you weren't wearing it.''

'' Sam gave it to me.''

'' What! Sam was with you!''

'' Calm down Jasper. He said that all that stuff was behind him.''

'' So why were you...''

'' I told him that I had to go home and he said that he would take me. Then I made a mistake.''

'' You told him that you were living with me and then he got angry.''

'' I was cheaking to see if he was behind me and then I ran into you.''

'' It's okay. He can't hert you.''

Jasper kissed me sloftly on the lips and then I heard a snap noices coming from behind me. I turned around to see Sam there.

'' I give up. You can have her. You won the prize. I see that she loves you more then me.'' Sam said.

'' What! Now I am a prize. Sam, I love Jasper because he is always there for me. He would never get angry at me. '' I said.

'' Lets go Amber.'' Jasper told me.

I went with Jasper and after we were about a half of an mile I went on Jasper's back. He ran and we were at his house in a couple of minutes. We went into the house and everyone rushed to me.

'' Where have you been?'' Lauren said.

'' Why do you have blood on your shoulder?'' Sabrina said.

'' Where were you?'' Max said.

'' One question a time. The blood on my shoulder was from another girl. We had a bloody fight.'' I said.

'' Sam found her and he gave her a birthday present. Then he found out that she was staying here for a while and then gave up.'' Jasper said.

'' Okay if she doesn't have to worry about Sam then she can move back into her own house.'' Victor said.

'' No!'' Max, Charlie, Sabrina, and Lauren yelled.

I was suprised that they wanted me here.

'' She has to stay she is like a younger sister to us.'' Max said.

'' Okay she can stay. If you want to Amber.'' Victor said.

Everyone looked at me.

'' If it makes you happy I will stay.'' I told them.

Then jumped up and hugged me.

'' Welcome to the family Amber.'' Lauren said.

Jasper and I went up stairs and went to our room. I sat on the bed and grabbed my new New Moon book. Before I could even read it Jasper but his hand on the page. I looked up to see Jasper smiling.

'' It's time to celebrate. You turn 21 and now your apart of my family all in one day. Now no one could hert you even if they tried.''

'' That's not true. You could hert me. You can ....''

'' I am not going to make any mistakes that Edward had done and are going to do.''

'' I was just saying.''

'' You may want to get some sleep.''

'' Why?''

'' We are going somewhere to celebrate.''

'' Just tell me where we are going.''

'' Do you like to swim?''

'' I love to swim. My mother thought I was half fish or something because I loved to swim in the water.''

He laughed a soft one and gave me some pajamas from Sabrina again. I pulled the covers over me and then I felt Jasper get in the bed. I fell asleep in acouple of minutes.


End file.
